


Star Wars: Disciple

by zarpedon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pantoran World Building (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarpedon/pseuds/zarpedon
Summary: Ami Cho, a Pantoran child, struggles with an unconventional brain and emerging Force powers amidst a brewing civil war on her home.





	Star Wars: Disciple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero, still a child, asks an unconventional question in an already unconventional classroom.

_'By the very nature of the universe, planets and moons with life-supporting ecosystems should barely exist. Despite this, there exists at least one such celestial mass for every star in the galaxy. Life, even sentient life, abounds in every corner of space, known and probably unknown. As matter erupted from the center of our galaxy, some invisible force traveled with it, in effect guiding elements together and directing the chaos in a specific but gentle way. This is the only explanation for the abundance of life in this galaxy, despite the fact that the slightest cosmic variance could result in irreversible catastrophe.'_

Ami frowned and tilted her head, peering at the last sentence she’d written. Her pen stopped and the sound of the teacher’s voice seemed to fade as she wondered:

_Did I spell that word right? Irreversible. Actually, all of the last sentence. It doesn’t make sense yet like he said it would._

An elbow to her arm brought Ami back to the cozy room, which for this time of this day served as a classroom. She looked up and her eyes met the teacher’s. Instead of allowing him to question her momentary absence, she asked her burning question, that had only now fully formed.

“Nothing really dies, you said, right? Because matter just becomes another kind of matter no matter what.” She inquired, setting her trap. A tiny smirk accompanied the question and statement; if nothing else, she could amuse herself with clever wordplay.

Her teacher paused, no doubt debating whether to humor, or interrogate, his student. He decided on the former, and nodded to indicate the answer. 

“So if a bunch of life exploded at once, what had to die?”

The enormity of the connection she’d made threatened to crush her under its weight, so Ami opted to instead focus on the bittersweet pleasure of her teacher’s astonished silence. He did not value answers for the sake of having them, unlike many authority figures Ami had known. Despite the surprising respect with which the young girl and her classmates were treated, there is a certain kind of validation that always accompanies stumping anyone who is unaccustomed to ignorance.

He finally spoke, his voice soft with wonder. “You have an...impressive mind.” He proclaimed. This Pantoran child had conjured a theory that grown scientists still struggled to accept. She had recognized some aspects shared by two topics, connecting and comprehending the pattern to conclusion, and somehow skipped forward to a known, if not controversial, scientific and cosmic theory about the galaxy’s beginnings.

She ignored his comment, unsure whether to treat it as a complement or an insult. She hated both; her reactions never seemed to match her intent or satisfy social requirements. What she really wanted was to go home and prepare for the eclipse. Tonight, for the first and last time in centuries, the planet Orto Plutonia would come between its moon (and Ami's home) [Pantora](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Pantora) and their sun. The planet and its moon would never be as close to each other again in her lifetime, so she wanted to be as high in the sky as she could when it happened.

The teacher turned his back and approached the wall, pressing a switch when it was within reach. He indicated for the handful of children to leave what would now become his home, as the door struggled open. His voice was muffled by the grinding sound made by the door as it slid along rusty rails, but Ami was sure that he said:

"Go home, and enjoy the eclipse."


End file.
